16 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Maks i Ruby - Galaretka z robakami 19 (Max?s bug salad) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Dorośli; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Fantaghiro - Eliksir Życia 23 (The Essence of Life) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Jacke w Teksasie (My Life on the Farm. Jacke in Texas); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Jonathan snowbordzista (Jonathan, Little Snowsurfer); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Magiczne sztuczki odc.21/30 (Entertainers) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Jaskinia słoni 2/2 (Elephant Cave); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Europa XXL; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Tajemnice gwiezdnego dysku cz.2 (Secrets of the Star Disc); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Europa XXL; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Klan - odc.1095; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Klan - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2969 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3184); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2970 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3185); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Śmiechu warte - odc.570; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Słowo honoru 74 (Digby?s promise); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Żona doskonała (Perfect Wife, The) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Don E. FauntLeRoy; wyk.:Perry King, Shannon Sturges, Lesley-Anne Down, William R. Moses; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Podzieleni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wiadomości 22:40 Sport 22:45 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Ciotka Julia i skryba (Aunt Julia and the Scriptwriter) 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Barbara Hershey, Keanu Reeves, Peter Falk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Wypracowanie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Nie wiem, jak to się skończy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.35 Ocean Avenue (49/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 06.20 Ocean Avenue (50/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 07.00 Telezakupy 07.20 Wakacje z Dwójką: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (23/66) - serial komediowy, USA 08.05 Na dobre i na złe (37): Na scenie życia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.00 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 09.55 Wakacje z Dwójką: Raj na ziemi (18): Madagaskar - serial dokumentalny, USA 10.50 Telezakupy 11.05 M jak miłość (401) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 11.55 Wakacje z Dwójką: Przygody pana Michała (12/13): Dymy nad twierdzą - serial historyczny, Polska 12.25 Wakacje z Dwójką: Nowe przygody Flippera (35/44) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.15 Wakacje z Dwójką: Ryzykanci (6/16) - telenowela dokumentalna, USA 2002 14.00 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 14.05 Lokatorzy (162): Z deszczu pod rynnę - serial komediowy, Polska 14.35 U fryzjera (2/13): Strzyżenie po francusku - serial komediowy, Polska 15.05 Statek miłości 2 (4/26) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Czterdziestolatek (14/21): Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.10 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Młodzieżowych ME - mecz Polska - Łotwa 18.20 Panorama 19.45 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Dania - Polska 22.10 Panorama 22.25 Biznes 22.30 Sport telegram 22.35 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Konfrontacja - magazyn 23.35 Alibi na środę: Klątwa 2 - horror, Japonia 2003 01.10 Krzyczeliśmy: Apartheid! - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 01.35 Syreny-film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 02.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (Polska 2006) program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa (Polska 2001) telenowela (131) 07:30 Czarodziejki (USA 2005) serial animowany (11) 08:00 Dom nie do poznania (USA 2003) reality show 09:00 Pójdź za mną. Testament Jana Pawła II (Polska 2006) film dokumentalny (2) 09:45 Świat według Bundych (USA 1990-1991) serial komediowy (95) 10:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek (Polska 2005) Magiczne źródełko, serial sensacyjno-komediowy (15) 11:00 Joan z Arkadii (USA 2004-2005) serial obyczajowy (32) 12:05 Quizmania teleturniej 12:50 TV Market magazyn reklamowy 13:10 Samo życie (Polska 2006) serial obyczajowy (738) 13:55 Samo życie (Polska 2006) serial obyczajowy (739) 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (Polska 2005) Szał przeprowadzek, serial komediowy (214) 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Oko na miasto (Polska 2006) program rozrywkowy 16:45 Dom nie do poznania (USA 2003) reality show 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (Polska 2005) Po(d)rywacz, serial komediowy (215) 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Pierwsza miłość (Polska 2006) serial obyczajowy (326) 20:15 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:20 Sopot Festiwal TOPtrendy 2006 - koncert TOP (1) 23:25 Cuda (USA 2003) serial sensacyjny (8) 00:20 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 00:40 Prognoza pogody 00:45 Dziewczyny w łóżku (USA 2002) film dokumentalny 01:55 Love TV program rozrywkowy 03:25 BoomBox program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Usterka: Tapety - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:55 Rozmowy w toku: Znaliśmy się całe życie, aż tu nagle miłość! - talk show 08:55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 09:55 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 10:45 Telesklep 11:10 Detektywi: Moje matki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zaginiony ojciec - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:20 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 632-634 Polska 2003 13:35 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 14:30 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:25 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 153/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:25 Rozmowy w toku: Po moim mężu płakała cała Polska - talk show 18:30 Detektywi: Franio - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Frantic - thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, Alexandra Stewart USA 1988 22:30 Kierunek Sopot - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzieci z Leningradzkiego - film dokumentalny reż. Hanna Polak, Andrzej Celiński, wyk. Polska 2004 23:40 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 00:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:55 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (210) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Człowiek w żelaznej masce - film przygodowy, USA 1998 10.55 Ja tylko pytam: Wielodzietne rodziny - talk show 11.55 Daję słowo - teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Rocket Power (19) - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.10 Pokemon (249) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Błękitne lato - aktywny wypoczynek nad wodą 16.10 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Roseanne (63) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (64) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam: Wodzireje - talk show 20.00 Wzór (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi: Rodziny niepełnosprawnych, Biedaszyby - talk show 22.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Niemiec 23.00 Łapiduchy - komedia, USA 1976 01.00 Wzór (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.45 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 03.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Krówka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Noddy - odc.9 - Roześmiani na różowo (Make way for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Noddy - odc10 - Kłopoty z kurczakiem (Make way for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Trzecia granica - odc. 4* - W matni (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Młode Wilki; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Polonia Cup; relacja 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Panna Maria - pionierzy i potomkowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Bezludna wyspa - Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jan Tomaszewski, Bogusław Kaczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Szalom na Szerokiej - XVI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - koncert finałowy (cz.1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Prezentacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kolorowe nutki - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Krówka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Trzecia granica - odc. 4* - W matni (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Historia obyczaju - "Mój dom - moja twierdza" cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ars Organi - Organy w Domaniewicach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i dzięcioł; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Receptury klasztorne ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - Wywiady Doroty Wellman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Polskie drogi - odc.7* Lekcja Poloneza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Halinka Mlynkova i Łukasz Nowicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzieci Afryki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Trzecia granica - odc. 4* - W matni (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i dzięcioł; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Plebania - odc. 494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Receptury klasztorne ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - Wywiady Doroty Wellman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Polskie drogi - odc.7* Lekcja Poloneza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP3 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Lekcja polskiego w Nadrzeczu – reportaż 07:30 Kurier 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Wszystko o rasach: Dog niemiecki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Mazury na każdą kieszeń 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Zapomniani jeńcy – film dok. 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma? 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Niezwykły Egipt: Tajemnice piramid 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Odlotowe pasje – reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Prosto z lasu 15:00 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma? 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Wszystko o rasach: Dog niemiecki 16:30 Kurier 17:30 Kurier 19:00 Nieznany Chaplin (1) – serial dok. 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 22:15 Tojest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 23:00 Dusza kresowa 23:25 Arthur Rimbaud – przygoda w Abisynii (1) – film przygodowy, Francja 1995 00:50 Miecz chwały (1) – dramat wojenny, Wielka Brytania 2001 02:25 Kurier 02:40 Kurier sportowy 02:45 Studio pogoda CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Linia czasu – film fantastyczny, USA 2003 09:55 Dom bez okien – dramat, Polska 1962 11:40 Podwójna gra – melodramat, Kanada/W. Bryt./USA 2004 13:30 Na powierzchni (1) 14:20 Światła stadionów – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 16:20 Spotkanie naAtlantyku – dramat, Polska 1980 18:15 Wirujący seks – film muzyczny, USA 1987 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Różne twarze Eminema – film dok. 22:20 Premiera: Ekipa Ameryka – Policjanci z jajami – film animowany, USA 2004 00:00 Skazany na bluesa – film biograficzny, Polska 2005 01:45 Arsene Lupin – film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 03:55 Pensja pani Latter – dramat, Polska 1982 HBO 06:30 Najpierw mnie pocałuj – komedia, Włochy 2003 07:55 Tylko nie miłość – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 09:35 Cinema, cinema 10:00 Trudny klient – komedia, USA 2005 11:35 Jej mały sekret – komedia, USA 2005 13:05 Randka w ciemno – komedia, Hiszpania 2004 14:40 Zakochany bez pamięci – komediodramat, USA 2004 16:25 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Tajemnica wyspy skarbów – film przygodowy, N. Zelandia 2004 17:50 Starsky i Hutch – komedia, USA 2004 19:30 Wszyscy święci – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Dark Water – Fatum – horror, USA 2005 22:45 Pręgi – dramat, Polska 2004 00:15 Zaginione – western, USA 2003 02:30 Kawa i papierosy – komedia, USA/Japonia/Włochy 2003 04:05 Zakochany bez pamięci – komediodramat, USA 2004 HBO 2 06:30 Spider-Man 2 (USA 2004) film sensacyjny Reż: Sam Raimi, wyk.: Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Alfred Molina 08:45 Ja tak, a oni nie (USA 2005) film familijny Reż: Steven Robman, wyk.: Josie Bissett, Rob Estes, Martha MacIsaac, Lyndsy Fonseca 10:15 Terry (Kanada 2005) dramat obyczajowy Reż: Don McBrearty, wyk.: Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald 11:45 Nawiedzony dwór (USA 2003) horror komediowy Reż: Rob Minkoff, wyk.: Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason 13:15 Madison (USA 2001) dramat obyczajowy Reż: William Bindley, wyk.: Jim Caviezel, Jake Lloyd, Mary McCormack, Bruce Dern 14:50 Dzieciaki w Egipcie (Dania 2004) komedia Reż: Kasper Barfoed, wyk.: Lotte Andersen, Kristian Leth, Wencke Barfoed, Stefan Pagels Andersen 16:10 Duran Duran (Wielka Brytania 2005) koncert 17:10 Odzyskać brata (Francja 2004) film obyczajowy Reż: Jérôme Cornuau, wyk.: Clément Sibony, Isabelle Renauld, Christian Charmetant, Gabrielle Valensi 18:35 Orzeszek (USA 2005) film familijny Reż: Robert Vince, wyk.: Makenzie Vega, Abigail Breslin, Barry Bostwick, Christine Tucci 20:00 Spider-Man 2 (USA 2004) film sensacyjny Reż: Sam Raimi, wyk.: Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Alfred Molina 22:05 Kociaki 2 (USA 2003) film dokumentalny Reż: Patti Kaplan, wyk.: Deja Chan, Madam Suzette, Sunset Thomas, Deanna 23:00 Jazda na kuli (Kanada, Niemcy, USA 2004) horror Reż: Mick Garris, wyk.: Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette, Barbara Hershey, Cliff Robertson 00:40 Druga połowa (Wielka Brytania 2005) komedia Reż: Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk.: Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil 02:20 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou (USA 2004) komedia Reż: Wes Anderson, wyk.: Bill Murray, Owen Wilson, Cate Blanchett, Anjelica Huston 04:20 Mgły wojny: Jedenaście lekcji z życia Roberta S. McNamary (USA 2003) film dokumentalny Reż: Errol Morris, wyk.: Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, Barry Goldwater, Lyndon Johnson Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku